


Guardian Angel

by Fjeril



Series: Fjeril Fictober 2018 [9]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjeril/pseuds/Fjeril
Summary: Eichi's at the hospital, and this time he doesn't know how much time he has.





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Eydol for the title!  
> Guess guess  
> ...Yes it's Fictober day 9: “You shouldn’t have come here.”  
> Reichi becomes main for a few hundred words, woopsie

Lying on the bed, unable to eat, talk or even move, he looked at the ceiling. Contemplated life, or what was left of it. He couldn't do more than that anyway. It probably were his last hours, his health had never been that bad. Some people got better, he knew that, he had _seen_ it more than once whenever he left the hospital or was authorized to go in the park. But in his family, people who got "better" eventually ended up getting worse, falling in a coma, and dying.

His grandfather had been lucky, living for so long. His father was luckier, barely affected by the family curse. But him... Eichi like to think he was paying for the fact his father and grandfather had been less heavily affected by that disease, and was carrying their burden with his own. At least, he wouldn't have children. He didn't even _want_ children in the first place. The Tenshouin Empire would have no heir, and would fall with his father.

He smiled.

Even if he wanted to live, even if he feared death, he had already won; that was the only certainty he had. Breathing heavily due to the respiratory assistance, Eichi closed his eyes, wondering if it was for the last time. Wondering if he would dream once again before going.

* * *

 

He _did_ dream.

He dreamt of fairies and magic, of mythical creatures fighting for their lives, of a life where he was just someone normal, neither rich enough to have his own hospital, nor too poor to even get to eat everyday. He was just someone normal, with no particular abilities, and lived the most common of lives; and he was happy that way.

When his eyes opened, his smile was even wider; only to disappear as soon as he heard the regular "beep" of the cardiogram. Eichi didn't even wonder who the door was opening on: it could only be a nurse or a doctor, coming to check on how he was doing. _Bad_ was the right answer, of course; he still wasn't able to breathe properly, and didn't feel like he would be able to move at all anytime soon.

Unlike what he expected, nobody talked to him, greeting him to state who they were and what they would do. Instead, the person sat on the chair next to the bed, in silence, as if they didn't know what to say. Eichi felt a hand on his forehead, moving his hair away from his face. It was cold and nice. Huge, with long, thin fingers. Elegant, nails painted in black. Had he been able to move, he'd have stopped it and have it rest on his forehead.

Maybe it was death coming for him - he hoped not, for he had so much to do on this world. Keep being an idol. Make people smile. Be happy. Make more friends. Have a simpler life. Not being alone at home in the evening.

He tried to turn his head, to look at whoever was on his side. The face was familiar, but it took him a few minutes to actually put a name on that face, like everytime he was feeling so bad. When he understood, a smile ornated his lips.

"Sakuma," he greeted, not liking the effects of talking when his mouth was covered with a breathing mask, "you shouldn't have come here."

He hated it when people saw him that way. When people _acknowledged_ his disease. It made it too real, too strong. That was why he hated it whenever Keito was insistent on his needing check-ups and rest; that was the reason why he sneaked out of the hospital whenever he was strong enough to do so.

"Yes, you're right," the other replied, sarcasm so strong Eichi's cheeks reddened, "I'm going to leave you alone when you're barely able to even think."

Sakuma Rei was one of the reasons he wanted to keep living. Even though he was tired of fighting, of going to the hospital, of the incessant "beep" above his head, Sakuma Rei, along with all the friends he had made until now, was a reason worth not giving up. Knowing that he, Tenshouin Eichi, was worth so much time in that man's life made him twice as strong.

"...Thank you," he simply whispered in response.

A smile answered him, followed by a kiss on his forehead. If that was his compensation for life being so hard on him, then he'd gladly accept it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥ I'm always the happiest happy thingie reading your comments and anything you have to say ♥♥♥  
> And yes, for once it was FLUFF. Hospital fluff but I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE this once.


End file.
